


Whiskey Makes a Slut

by got7sbitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, hot daddy jaebum, idk what genre this is, jjp, nerd jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/pseuds/got7sbitch
Summary: Jackson throws Jinyoung into the club scene. Good thing, Jaebum is willing to catch him.





	Whiskey Makes a Slut

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Jaebum in mind. I secretly wish to be Park Jinyoung.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!! Raise the JJP flag! Comment whatever!

I woke up with a start, my phone blaring BAP’s One Shot. I buried myself deeper into the covers and listened to Daehyun's part. I contemplated on throwing the phone across my room since it won't stop ringing. Seriously, it's 10 pm on a Friday. Who would call me at this hour? I haven't had much sleep these past two weeks doing final projects for the semester and now's the only chance I get but the damned device won't stop making a noise. Sorry, Daehyun, I love you but please shut up now. Unfortunately, the world is against me. It continued ringing.

I answered, groaning. "I give you two seconds to hang up or else I'll decapitate you and hang your head on my wall."

"Ooh, I didn't know you were that obsessed with me. You can just have a painting of my face, you know?" The person on the other line chuckled. Of course, it's Jackson. Who else would have the guts to risk my rage if not him? My ever so annoying best friend.

"What the fuck do you want now? I am sleeping for god's sake. You know how tired I am." I mumbled, drifting back to dreamland.

"That's the whole point of this call! We need to celebrate the end of this semester! Dress up, I'm on my way to pick you."

"Uh-uh. No. I want to sleep. You can go party all you want but leave me alone. I am fucking tired."

"No, you won't. It's a perfect Friday night to go get wasted and maybe get laid. I won't let you spend this night away just sleeping. What kind of a best friend would I be then, if I allowed that? So no, get up and dress like you mean it. I'm about 10 minutes away." Jackson said then hanged up. I am very tempted to just go back to sleep and probably wake up after the apocalypse but I remembered giving Jackson a copy of my keys. He'll just drag me to the party then. I sighed, no choice. Why did I even bother making friends with that asshat? That's a question I'll never be able to answer.

 

*

I down what would be my fourth shot. I sighed. This is why I hate clubbing. It's just nonsense noise and too much energy wasted. There are too many people and the alcohol is fucking expensive. And of course, Jackson, after dragging me all the way to the heart of Seoul, abandoned me as soon as we enter the building. What. A. Friend. So I'm pretty much left alone to myself, sitting at the club's bar, drinking myself stupid. I should have just stayed at home and fucking slept. Fuck Jackson.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

I turned towards the man asking for permission and my breath got knocked off my lungs. He's gorgeous. He has black hair, styled up to show his forehead and eyes. Oh god, those eyes. There's a mischievous glint in them, like he knows something I don't; his jaw strong and cheekbones high. He is wearing a black leather jacket and tight black jeans. His all black ensemble screamed bad boy and I'm hooked. Oh man, this is bad.

"Not at all. You can sit beside me." Now, I'm not this sociable all the time. I mostly kept to myself and whatever little friends I have, I got them through Jackson as he is the social butterfly between us. But this man, right here, makes me feel bold. I downed another shot, he makes me reckless.

"So, what's a total catch like you doing here all alone?" A catch, he thinks I'm a catch. My confidence has just skyrocketed.

"Enjoying my drink away from the stupid crowd, can't you see?" I tipped back another shot just to make point.

"Sassy, exactly my cup of tea. I'm Jaebum, you?" Oh, so the game is on.

"That's gonna cost you, you know? I don't just go around introducing myself to strangers. That's too reckless." Where this confidence is coming from, I do not know.

"Hmm, sassy and opportunistic," he laughed and raised an eyebrow. "If you think you're scaring me away, you're doing the complete opposite, babe. You just keep on making me interested." He shouted another order of whiskey then rested his head on one arm and leaned in close. "So, name?"

He called me babe, did someone turn the AC off? Why is the temperature suddenly five degrees higher, I'm sweating. "I'm not really sure but my mom calls me Jinyoung, so I think you can call me that too"

"Isn't it too early to be talking about parents? Or is your hobby bringing home strangers to mom?"

"If you're gonna ask too many questions and will want them answered, a bottle of whiskey ain't gonna cut it you know."

"How about I ask you to dance? Will you be willing to get to know each other?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't really like strangers gyrating their sweaty bodies on me."

"What if it was me, rubbing and grinding on you?" He said, tone dropping an octave lower and lips stretching into a devilish smirk. I think I just choked on my saliva.

"You know what, just take me to the dance floor. I don't really know how this flirting works." I started walking into the mass of sweaty people bopping into the shitty music the DJ is playing. I'm pretty sure my face reflects the embarrassment I feel right now. God, why is flirting so hard? I'm so rusty at this.

A hand suddenly grabbed my arm and whirled me around. "You are so cute, you know. You trying to flirt and be confident with me is really refreshing and I must say, very adorable." Jaebum then slid his hand down my arm to hold my hand and pull me through the throng of people into the center of the floor. God damn it, why is he so smooth?!

He positioned himself behind me and started moving, about, around and on me. God help me. Jaebum placed his hands on my waist. God, please kill me now.

"So, is it so disgusting when I gyrate my sweaty body on you like this, huh?" He whispered into my ear and grinded onto me hard as if making a point. I am sure my sanity just left me and whatever judgment I had because I'm pretty sure that was me I heard moaning. Oh shit.

"So you like it? What if I do this?" He ran his hands down my side and settled on my hips, thumb brushing just a bit shy and hooking into the waistband of my jeans while he breathed hot on my neck. Shivers travelled through my whole body and I am thankful Jaebum is situated behind me or else I'll be on my butt, fallen on the floor. The image of me lying at the center of the dance floor while Jaebum hovering over is such a delicious thought I had to shake off. Where is this lust coming from?

"You're so tense, Jinyoung. Come on, let loose and enjoy this with me." Jaebum coaxed and licked the space behind my ear. Fuck it. Let loose, I'll be then. I started swaying my hips and going up and down his body. I threw my head back and let out the moans I've been trying to suppress all this time. I heard him groan under his breath. God, I've never been this crazed before. I know it's not me to make rash and reckless decisions but dammit, the guy is so hot. I can't help it. And isn't this the reason why Jackson brought me here? To get fucked? I am sure he's already balls deep into someone. There's no reason for me not to follow in his footsteps, right? And so, I threw all caution into the wind.

"God, this feels good." I let the words slip out of my mouth and I heard Jaebum laugh.

"We haven't even really started yet and you're already calling me a god? Someone hasn't been fucked in a while." He said mouthing the sides of my neck.

"I'll have you know that I am a virgin. So yes, I haven't been fucked nor have I fucked anybody yet." I said saucily and winked. I hope this does not turn him off.

Jaebum stopped in his steps and turned me around so that he's facing me. I gulped. He looked dumbstrucked, mouth hanging off and eyes blown wide. "You're telling me this now? I knew you were inexperienced but I didn't think you were a virgin! Geez, now I feel guilty for trying to bed you."

"Does this mean you don't want me anymore? I thought guys dig this kind of thing, like tainting or destroying someone's innocence? Well, I'm here, all willing to be destroyed." I said, trying to make light of the situation. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I hope I didn't ruin things. Oh god, I want him.

Jaebum grunted and ran a hand through his hair. "You know, Jinyoung, I really like you and of course, I still want to fuck the shit out of you. So if you're giving me the go signal, I won't give a damn if you're a virgin or a slut. I will wreck you." His voice got serious and his eyes dimmed. Suddenly, I'm almost scared. Almost.

"Good, because I really want you to." Then all of a sudden, my phone went off and I'm hearing BAP’s One Shot the second time this night. The dance floor is not a place to answer calls so I, albeit reluctantly, excused myself and went towards the bar again. I'm gonna kill Jackson. "First of all, fuck you. Why are you calling me right now?"

"Jeez, what did I do? I figured you were bored to death on your own and decided to call it a night. Come on, where are you? It's time to go home." I can't believe this mother fucker. I hanged up then sent a text telling him to go the fuck home alone and that I won't be returning for the night. I turned around and craned my neck, looking for Jaebum. Damn my asshole of a best friend.

"Looking for me, sweetheart?" I spun and there he is, walking towards me with yet another bottle of whiskey.

"I am so sorry. That was my best friend, Jackson. He was the reason I'm here tonight. He wanted to go home already but I told him to fuck off, don't worry. I hope I did not kill the mood."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No best friend is gonna keep me away from what I want. And tonight, all I want is you." He leaned in and finally, finally, put his lips on mine. Oh my.

 

I have kissed guys before but nothing like this, nothing can compare to this. Jaebum kisses like he's trying to control, dominate, devour me. I'm in heaven or more appropriately, in hell because good lord, I'm sure Jaebum is Satan in human clothing. I did not even bother to fight for power. I just sat and let him take and take and take. After what seems like forever, he withdrew and I'm left panting hard. Damn, if he kisses like a champion, I bet he fucks like one too. I really hit the jackpot with this one.

"Come on, stand up." He said, tugging my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still dazed from the lack of oxygen.

"To my house, of course. Unless, you want to be fucked here? I am not against it, by the way." He smirked again. Fuck.

 

* 

My phone is shouting BAP’s One Shot, again. I stirred up and reached an arm out, trying to get ahold of the damned device. However, it was not the gadget I felt but a body, a very warm and naked body. My eyes snapped open and the first thing I noticed was how this is not my room. Nope, not blanket, not my bed. I looked at the body beside me and everything about last night came rushing back. Oh no. I'm in Jaebum's house, in Jaebum's room and we are both naked. Good Lord.

My phone rings again and I spot it on the floor, along with my clothes strewn all around the room. I stood up and felt a sharp sting on my back. Oh God, my body hurts.

"Hello?"

"What the hell, Jinyoung? I've been calling you the whole morning! I thought you were dead or something! Where the fuck are you?" My head hurts from all the alcohol last night and Jackson shouting is making it unbearable.

"Jackson, shut up. My head fucking hurts. I'm alive, okay?" I went and sat o the edge of the bed. Jaebum is still asleep.

"Where are you? It's already afternoon. Let me pick you up. I'm really worried." I glanced at the small clock at Jaebum's bedside, it says 2 pm. Well, shit.

"It's fine. I can go home by myself. In fact, I'm about to leave. Just wait for me at home and cook something with soup, my head is killing me." I ended the call and started picking my clothes from the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned around so quickly, the room felt like it was spinning.

"Home. Uhmm, thank you for the night and everything." I said. I don't know, do people say thank you after a one night stand?

Jaebum laughed, "You never fail to amuse me. Who says thanks for being fucked? You're so cute."

I blushed so hard I'm sure my face is as red as a fucking tomato. Who could blame me, I don't know one night stand etiquettes!

"You can shower first then I'll drive you."

"No, no, no. It's okay. I can go home myself and I'll just shower there. Don't worry." I said, starting to put my shirt on when he stood up and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"I'm not requesting. Now, be a good boy and let's both take a shower." He said not without biting the tip of my ear. My body betrays me as my knees turn to jelly and I let him drag me to the bathroom. Of course, I let him have his way with me and it took us more than an hour to finish our "shower".

 

*

"You slut!", is how Jackson greeted me when I opened the door. "I saw you get off that Audi! You got yourself a rich daddy!"

"Shut up, my head still hurts."

"Oh no, you don't get pass me without spilling every detail of your night. I want to know every juicy bit!" Jackson is now bouncing up and down like a deranged puppy.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything. I don't kiss and tell. Now, let me get to my bedroom so I can sleep this hangover off. I'm never gonna have whiskey again."

"I'm sure you did more than just kiss. Look at yourself, and is that a bruise on your neck?!" I immediately tried to cover it with my hand. "At least tell me you got his number? Or is this just a one time thing? I can't believe you lost your virginity to some random dude. I thought you were guarding it or something."

I only smiled and went straight into my room not bothering to answer Jackson. I looked into the mirror and admired Jaebum's handwork all over my body. I wasn't guarding my virginity or anything. I just haven't found someone whom I deem worthy of losing it to, until Jaebum that is.

And of course, I got his number. I won't let him be just a one time thing. He's too delicious, I need to keep him to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You make me one happy author.


End file.
